


Fuck the Research!

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bathroom Sex, Carrying, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Gabriel in the Bunker, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Making Out, Men of Letters Bunker, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Riding, Shower Sex, Sink Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from AmethystPancakesInTheTARDIS  The reader is the only one who knows that Gabriel is still alive. While Sam and Dean are away, the reader and the angel decide to have a little fun in the bunker (when she should be doing research). But as it turns out, the Winchesters make an unexpected stop by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmethystPanda6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystPanda6/gifts), [LRBare71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/gifts).



> Hope you all enjoy! :) I deeply apologize if the 2 Spanish phrases are incorrect or don't make sense (I used google translate).

You make yourself a cup of tea and walk over to the main room of the bunker. You fire up your laptop and place it on the long wooden table, settling into your chair. You begin to sift through recent obituaries from South Dakota, looking for anything that might help the Winchesters on their next hunt. You wish you could have joined, but you also enjoy having the bunker all to yourself. As if on cue, you hear the flutter of wings behind you, and warm strong hands gently massage your shoulders.

“I thought those guys would never leave!” He complains. You turn back to look at your boyfriend Gabriel, smiling at him.

“You know, if you would just tell them you’re still alive, we wouldn’t have to sneak around like this.”

“Oh my beautiful naïve little cupcake” he teases, fingering the top button of your dress. “If they knew I was alive we would have no alone time. The Winchesters are needy little shits and it would be a constant bombardment of ‘Gabriel we need this’ ‘Gabriel we fucked up’ ‘Gabriel, stop fingering our friend under the table.’” You blush at the last example, briefly considering the possibilities.

“Well, we have all the time in the world. Sam and Dean are off on a hunt and won’t be home for a few days.” Gabriel hums in your ear, starting to lick and nibble. You giggle a bit before saying, “I meant after I do my research.” You can practically hear Gabriel pout behind you.

“Oh come on sugar lips; play now work later. We can reenact a scene from _Casa Erotica_ ” he says with a flare in his voice. He sits up on the table next to your laptop, his dangling feet brushing against the side of your thigh, giving you his most seductive look. You feel your lower half clench, and suddenly feel the urge to cross your legs tightly.

“Babe, I’m busy, and your distracting.” You say sternly, trying to control the blush creeping in to your cheeks. Gabriel gives an eyebrow wiggle before biting his lip in thought. He slowly puts his foot on your chair in between your legs. You try to focus on the screen, ignoring the fact that his foot is shifting closer and closer to your crotch. Why didn’t you wear jeans?

“Venga mi princesa sexy, vamos a realizar el mambo horizontal!” He coos, quoting your favorite scene from his movie. You sneak a glance at him, catching his sparkling blue eyes. You have to bite your lip to fight a whine working its way from your throat. His toes begin to tickle at your panties and you jump slightly at the sensation.

“Gabe, this is important!” you admonish, your voice cracking a bit.

“Fine, fine” he says, holding his hands up apologetically. He hops off the table, and you think he walked away. You frown a little to yourself, you didn’t actually want him gone. You continue to type on your laptop until you feel hands spreading your thighs, and you gasp in surprise. You refuse to look down though; he’s not winning this.

“¿Qué tal un poco de tiempo de juego mi hermosa flor?” he whispers softly. He pushes his head forward, nuzzling his nose against your panties. You squeak softly, your fingers unable to hit the right keys. He moves your panties aside with his long fingers and licks his tongue against your clitoris. You emit a high moan closing your eyes. His tongue begins to pulsate against your bundle of nerves, mercilessly playing with it. Your hips begin to buck forward in response, and your throw your head back.

Gabriel thumbs at your clit while his tongue enters your pussy, lapping up at your wetness. His tongue swirls and dances, spreading and rubbing your walls.  You suddenly realize why they call this trickster silver tongued. You grip the wooden table, you're knuckles turning white. One of his hands travels up to squeeze your clothed breast, kneading till you are squirming in your chair, the wood creaking at your movement. You thread your fingers in his golden hair, gripping tightly. He chuckles deeply, knowing that you are coming undone, the vibrations traveling through you and up your body.

"You win! You win!" You cry in exasperation. "Fuck me please" you pant.

He looks up at you, his blue eyes mischievous. "I mean, if you insist. What about your research?" He teases.

You grab his collar and lift him up to your face, his hands resting on your thighs "Fuck the research" you growl before crashing your lips to his. He gives a guttural moan and grips your waist as you slip your tongue into his soft mouth. Your breath hitches in excitement as he captures your tongue and begins to suck on it. Without breaking the kiss he lifts you from your chair and plants you on the table. You capture his bottom lip, sucking lightly before drawing it out, tugging on it with your teeth.

"Oh babe, so sexy, wanna be in you now". He gives a playful lick to your nose, causing you to giggle. He grins at you and seductively unbuttons your dress to right below your bra. He gives a languid lick from your jaw, trailing down your sternum to your cleavage. "You look so cute in that dress sweetheart that I don't wanna take it off" he says in a husky voice, "but this underwear?" He snaps his fingers and your bra and panties disappear, leaving your breasts exposed. He lays you down gently on the table, crawling on it with you. He puts his knees in either side of your body and bends down to tease your nipples, lightly sucking till they are erect and hard.

"Oh Gabriel, babe. Feels so good" you moan. You are writhing on the table, bucking your hips to try to make contact with anything. You feel his hard erection through his jeans and you thrust upward, trying to rut against it for friction.

"Not feeling very patient today are we?" He asks, a bit of pride and awe in his voice. You swing your hips and touch your breasts, putting on a show for him as your hands stroke your soft skin.

"Please? Oh Gabriel please?" You plead, successfully sounding wanton.

Gabriel bites his lip, trying to control a carnal, predatory moan. He quickly unzips his pants, and you prop up on your elbows to watch. He drags them and his boxers down to his knees, springing his erection free. Shivers go up your spine and warmth pools in your abdomen as you look at it. It’s long and thick, the top bright red and waiting. He spreads your legs and gets between them as he lifts your dress above your waist. You shudder in anticipation as he lines up with your hole. He slowly sinks in, stretching you around him, going in deliciously deep. You can feel every inch of him rub on your walls as he leans in to kiss your neck. He sets back in again, this time starting a slow rhythm, sucking on your neck as he goes. He thrusts in over and over, each time finding a new contact point. He begins a harder and faster rhythm, nailing your sweet spot. You scream in pleasure as he goes balls deep, absolutely pounding your pussy.

“Oh babe, so fucking tight” he manages through his breaths.

You feel yourself build higher and higher, getting close to your release. His hips begin to thrust erratically as he nears his edge. Suddenly as you teeter on the peak of ecstasy you hear a voice.

“(Y/N), we’re back, Sammy forgot something- what the fuck?!” But it’s too late. You cum, exploding into your orgasm as Gabriel follows, your name on his lips. And in the doorway stands the Winchesters, appalled and scarred from seeing you in the throes of passion. Gabriel falls on top of you, out of breath, and you feel hazy from your release. You rapidly pull your dress down and pull the buttons together.

Your face feels as though it’s on fire, and you awkwardly try and get off the table while Gabe hastily pulls his pants back up.

“What the hell?!” Dean yells, covering his face with his hands.

“Gabriel?” Sam says in shock, his nose wrinkled in disgust at the lewd scene he witnessed.

“Oh. Winchesters, what a pleasant surprise” he says nonchalantly, trying to play off what happened.

“How long have you been alive?” Sam questions.

“How long have you been banging (Y/N)?” Dean asks horrified.

“Five years, two months, one week. And Five years, two months, one day.”

Sam’s eyes shoot up in surprise as Dean’s mouth drops open.

“You knew this son of a bitch wasn’t dead and you didn’t say anything?” Dean questions.

“Look, it was his decision to stay ‘dead’ for safety reasons. It wasn’t my secret to tell” you say defensively. Dean glares at you before letting his face soften, nodding in agreement. Sam shakes his head in disbelief, trying to process the situation.

“Why the hell are you guys here?” You demand, still flustered at the interruption.

“I, uh, we got 15 minutes out and realized I forgot my laptop.” Sam explains awkwardly.

“Bravo” Gabriel says sarcastically, giving a mocking slow clap.

“Oh shut up Gabe, did you really have to do it on our table? Seriously you guys couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough to get to a bedroom?” Dean says irritably.

“Well we’ve already done it in _every_ bedroom” Gabe states. Sam and Dean cringe, and you turn bright red, knowing you’re going to receive hell for that later.

“Well, this has been a lovely chat” you begin, “but I think you guys should get on the road.”

Sam nods quickly, grabbing his laptop from a nearby chair. Dean follows him quickly yelling behind his shoulder, “You better wash my damn sheets!”

“You two boys should join us next time!” Gabe calls tauntingly.

“Ignoring that!” Sam yells a bit angrily, and you hear the door to the bunker slam shut.

You let out a deep breath, running a hand through your hair. “Awkward” you mutter.

“They’ll get over it.” Gabriel wraps his arms around you and gives you a quick kiss. “Now do your research like a good little girl.” You roll your eyes at him and fire up your laptop.

 


	2. What About the Showers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are still out of town. Gabriel decides to have a little extra fun with you around the bunker. Second chapter was a request from LRBare71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the second chapter!

“Think about it babe, we’ve already fooled around in every bedroom. So why not every bathroom?”

Your cheeks turn bright red, and you try to hide your face. Sam and Dean are still gone on their trip, and you and Gabriel have been having a fun time experimenting and playing. Right now you are sitting on the couch with your feet in his lap as his skilled fingers massage your legs.

“You mean shower sex? In every bathroom. What is your deal with christening things that don’t belong to you?” you laugh, thinking about the boy’s reaction when they learned you did it on their beds.

“Cuz it makes me feel naughty. And I know you like it too my dirty little girl” he says in a husky voice, his golden eyes sparkling with mischief.

You grin back at him, trying to conceal giggles. “Well, it could be fun I guess.” Gabriel grins back, biting his lip.

“Come here, you sexy thing” he commands. You crawl over to him slowly, seductively biting your lip as you straddle him. You push you lips against his, grabbing his golden hair in your hands. Gabriel chuckles as he bites down on your lip, thrusting up into your crotch. You slip your tongue in, slowly licking up inside his mouth. You revel in his taste, sparring with his tongue. He grabs yours quickly and sucks on it, the loud sloppy sound filling the empty room.

“So you said something about the bathrooms?” you pant, getting hot and bothered.

“Let’s go babe, I wanna fuck you in a shower, hot, steamy, and wet.”

“Babe, you know I don’t do it any other way” you giggle, nipping his nose playfully. Gabriel growls in your ear and lifts you up in his arms. You wrap your legs around his waist, letting him carry you down the hall. He takes you to your bathroom, plopping you into your shower. He turns on the water and you gasp, feeling a shot of cold water dampen your hair and clothes.

“Mmmm, I love it when your clothes stick to your body” Gabriel moans, grabbing your waist. “And your hard nipples poking through your wet shirt, so fucking sexy sugar bear.” You look into his lusty eyes, and attack his mouth, clashing your teeth with his. You hungrily lift off his damp shirt, revealing his smooth torso. You put your hands on his chest, feeling his wet skin, loving the way your fingers slide around. He grabs your wet hair grinding against your body with sweet friction. You quickly lift your shirt over your head, disposing of it in a wet pile. Gabriel grabs at your bra, throwing it over the shower. He greedily gropes your breasts, thumbing at your growing nipples. You moan softly, loving the feel of his hands all over you. You grab at his jeans, unbuckling his belt and dragging them down with his soaking boxers. His thick red erection springs to attention.

“Oh god baby, I need you to fuck me” you groan, squirming.

“Not in this shower” he states, and he grabs your wrist, sending shivers up your body. He pulls you along quickly, running through the halls. You giggle as you let him lead you, trying desperately not to slip. He rushes through Sam’s bathroom door. He pushes you up against the wall, dragging down your dripping wet jeans and panties. You step out of them, standing in front of the angel as he eyes your naked form. He walks towards you, “Gimme that sweet ass” he growls, grabbing your ass. He pushes you into his crotch and you feel his member rub against your sex. He lifts you up, setting you on Sam’s sink so that your legs hang off the sides. He gets on his knees and noses the apex of your thighs, smelling you.

“Oh my God, lick me, kiss me, something!” you moan, leaning your back against the mirror.

“Mmmm anything my needy little princess” he whispers, licking your clitoris. He captures your bundle of nerves in his mouth, sucking roughly. His fingers push into you, sliding in and out as he rubs your walls. His tongue pulsates on you, in time with his tongue.

“Oh shit” you yell, gripping the sides of the sink. Your thighs press the sides of his head. “You feel so good babe” you moan and you push him back. You hop off the sink and he stands to meet you. You grab his dick, stroking the shaft up and down. You swipe your thumb over the head, circling the pre cum around.

“What do you say we take this party to the next bathroom?” Gabriel prompts, his voice breathy. You nod your head rapidly and he gives you a deliciously sexy grin. He lifts you up again, rubbing against your crotch with his thick cock. He grabs your ass and carries you through the hall. The two of you kiss and nibble, chuckling to yourselves as you approach Dean’s bathroom. He sets you down and he hops into the shower, turning on the water. Steam rapidly fills up the room, encasing the two of you. He slips into the tub, laying on his back. “Hop on, you” he beckons, circling his hips to entice you. You feel your pussy clench, your lower half throbbing. You straddle the angel, reveling in the feel of the hot water cascading down your back. Your muscles instantly relax and you line up your hole with his thick cock.

You lower yourself on his throbbing dick, stretching yourself wide open on his member. “Oh fuck” you grunt, feeling his dick burn deep inside you, rubbing against the top of your clit. Gabriel grabs your waist, digging in his nails. He lifts you off, and sinks you back in. You clench your pussy around his cock, dripping wet all over him.

“Oh babe, so fucking hot.”

“Mmmmm, fuck me Gabe. Beat this wet pussy up!” you moan in carnal ecstasy, throwing your head back. Gabriel bites his lip and he thrusts violently upward. He pushes all the way back, nailing your sweet spot. He begins on a punishing rhythm, your skin slapping against his thighs, sending water everywhere. His hair has gone dark from the water, and you gaze into his dilated eyes.

“That’s it baby, watch me” he encourages. “I wanna see your face when you cum from riding my cock.”

You move your pelvis with him, trying to increase the friction. Your breasts are bouncing along with his bucking hips, and you are screaming loudly. “Fuck Gabe” you yell with a high whine. You feel yourself getting close, seeking that sweet release. Your body builds up with flaming tension before you burst, exploding into an orgasm that sets every nerve on edge. Gabriel follows quickly from your erotic display, his hips jerking erratically. You fall on top of his body, and he gently pulls out of you. Your body shivers from your orgasm, trying to regain your composure. He pulls you tightly to him and the two of you lay squished together, feeling the water on your bodies.

“You were fucking fantastic, gorgeous” Gabriel compliments, licking your nose. He massages your breast softly as you stare deep into his eyes. “That’s why I love you pumpkin” he grins.

You feel your cheeks get pink, and you bite your lower lip to try and stifle your giggles. “I love you too” you whisper, grabbing his hair and pulling him in for a sloppy, fiery kiss. You stay in comfortable silence, but eventually break it. “Perhaps we should clean up the evidence in the bathrooms before Sam and Dean get home. They’ll be back any time.”

“Oh no baby, let them find out. I want them to know I claimed you in every single room.”

“You’re a kinky little shit” you tease, stroking his cheek.

He growls at you, winking lasciviously.  He pulls you in for another kiss, and you decide it’s no big deal. Sam and Dean can fucking deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always I do requests/prompts for reader inserts and any SPN ship :)


End file.
